chaotic_sword_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Neptunean Divine Palace Struggle
Plot Respect (Chapters 2029-2032) Yun Xin tries to provoke an Overgod in the 7th floor so that he becomes enemies with the party, but he gets outsmarted by Jian Chen, who redirected their hatred towards her family. Afterwards, Chan Long easily breaks a Formation, obtaining the inheritance of an Infinite Prime expert, and the team fends off the nearby people with ease. As a result, Yun Xin's manner had an incredible transformation, and she started to respect the group. Overgod's Plaque 1st (Chapters 2036-2042) The Yun family had obtained a Heavenly Law Root after sacrificing the lifes of six members of the family. However, Mo Cheng, the most powerful Overgod according to the Overgod's Plaque, found out the news about the treasure, and he chased after Yun Daolai, who kept it in his Space Ring. In the 9th floor drug garden, Yun Daolai gave the Heavenly Law Root to Yun Xin. However, his action was noticed, and soon Mo Cheng demanded the root. However, Jian Chen defends her and defeats Mo Chen. Unfortunately, Mo Cheng was able to store a droplet of Jian Chen's blood, with which he claimed he could easily track his position. Fifth Prince (Chapters 2045-2056) Under heavy siege, Jian Chen stuffed the Heavenly Law Root into Yun Xin's mouth and made her swallow it. The fifth prince from Blue Sky Dynasty arrived after the Yun family told them of the root, but it was late, so he decided to take Yun Xin as concubine, which she accepted reluctantly after noticing that she had developed fond feelings towards Jian Chen. Afterwards, Yun Xin was taken away by the fifth prince, and the whole Yun family kept traveling with them. Jian Chen, Kai Ya and Chan Long closed up in the 9th floor Azure Sea Mountains. Meanwhile, the fifth prince used a secret skill to find out about the feelings of Yun Xin, so he sends Black Crow, Bai He and Bai Ji to claim Jian Chen's life. By the time they arrived, the whole mountain range had become Chan Long's domain, and Jian Chen had achieved the 12th Layer of the Chaotic Body. Therefore, the Bai siblings were easily killed. Black Crow, in contrast, pledged loyalty to Jian Chen, under the condition that he got the 5th Prince killed. At this time, Jian Chen obtained the seeds of an Immortal Devouring Monster Flower, which he nurtured with his blood. Profits (Chapters 2057-2062+) The drug garden was empty due to the news of the inheritance of a Chaotic Prime expert. Using Chan Long's Formation and the Anatta Tower, the party cleared up 1/4 of the whole garden. Afterwards, Chan Long split apart and stayed in the Azure Sea Mountains. In fact, it was Zi Yun who obtained the inheritance. She ran away with her younger sister Xiao Man, but they couldn't resist for too long. When Xiao Man got injured, she awakened the Item Spirit of the Azure Sea Divine Palace, and the Azure Sea Moon rose over the sky. Since she was a descendant of the former master of the Item Spirit, it protected her from any further injuries. She would become the new master of the Item Spirit. Struggle (Chapters 2068-2082+) Still, Zi Yun's life was in risk due to the chase of many God King experts. However, Jian Chen ran across them at this time, and he protected them. At this point, the Fifth Prince found them, which increased the danger further. Therefore, Jian Chen decided to let the siblings inside the Anatta Tower. Jian Chen and Kai Ya fought against Mister Shu, gaining the upper hand. However, Goshawk —the escort of Mo Cheng—, also arrived and he teamed up with Mister Shu. Although Jian Chen and Kai Ya were able to fend their enemies off while retreating to the 8th floor, more and more Godking's Throne experts teamed up against Jian Chen and Kai Ya, and Jian Chen let her into the Anatta Tower, too. Jian Chen was unable to win, and he fell into the fiery lava in the 8th floor. His Chaotic Body was able to withstand the heat for a few seconds, in which Kai Ya rescued him and let him into the Anatta Tower. Meeting (Chapters 2093-2109) Ming Dong, now formally accepted by the Anatta Supreme as her 9th disciple, arrives from the Magnificent Heavenly Palace, followed by 5 God Generals. He faces the news of Jian Chen's death, and he doesn't spare efforts and Vitality using secret skills to chase the murderers down. Meanwhile, the people from the Divine Sound Principle Sect arrived as well, among them the Heavenly Enchantress and Jun Kong, who is infatuated towards her and hates Jian Chen. Jun Kong expresses his feelings in words, however, and he's heard by Ming Dong, who heavily injures him. Nevertheless, the Heavenly Enchantress intercedes for Jun Kong, and tells Ming Dong that in fact Jian Chen hasn't died. Soon after, Audriana —who was sent by the God Clan— contacts her; they talk for a while, and they split apart from the rest of the group, heading towards the 12th floor. Odd group (Chapters 2118-2125) In the 12th floor, under the protection of Audriana and Shui Yunlan, the Fifth Prince gets the approval of one of the Grand Prime experts. He obtains the Space Ring, however, he's unable to attain the full inheritance due to the interference of Jian Chen. After Jian Chen is revealed, the crowd of God Kings split into those chasing the Fifth Prince and those chasing Jian Chen. However, they had their plans frustraded, as Fifth Prince escaped using a Universe Shifting Symbol he found in the Space Ring, and both Audriana and Shui Yunlan opted for protecting Jian Chen. Chase (Chapters 2126-2144+) Using the ability of Black Crow, Jian Chen hunted the Fifth Prince down, who kept escaping using the Universe Shifting Symbols. However, he eventually killed him, and obtained a God Artifact, the Nine Stars Heavenly Law Sword, as well as plenty of 5-Colored Divine Crystals. Mo Cheng used his ability to track the position of Jian Chen in the 5th floor, and he led the crowd of Godking's Throne experts. However, they met intense resistance, as well as the prestige of the Magnificent Heavenly Palace and the God Clan. Mo Cheng died by the hands of Ming Dong, and even Nan Shangyun from the Kaitian Clan had his Cultivation Base downgraded. Most of the Experts from the Top 10 of the Godking's Throne joined the hunt for Jian Chen. During the intense fight, Protector Shui figured out that two of their foes, Rui Di and Zhi Ye, were in fact descendants from the Golden Divine Dragon and Scorching Divine Phoenix clans of the Tianyuan Continent, and convinced them to fight besides Jian Chen. Eventually, Jian Chen managed to escape from the encirclement, and went upwards to the 8th floor, where he lured a Giant Lava Lizard to the surface and immediately activated a Universe Shifting Symbol, which led him to the 7th floor. His pursuers tried to escape from the Magical Beast and reach the 7th floor, but Jian Chen set a barrier. Afterwards, the Lizard itself blocked the path to the 9th floor, forcing a life-or-death fight. Up to 400 of experts from the Godking's Throne experts where killed in that fight, until the lizard was injured and was forced to retreat to the depths of the lava. Plead (Chapters 2146-2149) Protector Shui told Jian Chen about the trouble his sister Changyang Mingyue had been facing and the lack of cultivation resources. As a result, Jian Chen was deeply moved, and he parted with a large part of his wealth, which he gave to Shui Yunlan so that his sister obtains them. For the Immortals' World! (Chapters 2153-2160) Six Paths of Samsara Immortal Exalt took over the Azure Sea Divine Palace. He tried to pervert the Karma of the people who had entered the Palace, and plant Demon Seeds in their relatives. However, he found the successor of the Sword Sect of Violet Heavens, Jian Chen, who asked him not to harm his friends. He also taught him a little about the Karma Principle. Afterwards, Six Paths of Samsara tried to settle his business, but he was prevented by Yixin, who arrived from the Magnificent Heavenly Palace. Upon failing his mission, he told Jian Chen about the reason he had extinguished the Azure Sea Principle Sect: the existence of a large amount of Roasting Flame Black Gold in the 8th floor, which could be used to refine weapons to kill Supremes. Ancient Principle (Chapters 2162-2165) Yixin found Chan Long and his companion Spirit in the Azure Sea Mountains. She recognized them as two parts of the soul of Ancient Principle Supreme, who had fought against Six Paths of Samsara Immortal Exalt and had his Primordial Spirit split in six parts and scattered around the Saint Realm. She took him away to the Magnificed Heavenly Palace, together with the whole mountain range. References Category:Heavenly Enchantress Category:Kai Ya Category:Legacy Struggle Category:Ming Dong Category:Neptunean Divine Palace Category:Project Saints' World